The Light One's Fate
by Angel's Hazard
Summary: (Re-posted) With the Hazard's powers, and now the Catalyst's as well, Takato finds himself as the unwitting saviour of two worlds. (Rukato in later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. So let's just go to the story already!  
  
The Light One's Fate  
  
By Angel of the Hazard  
  
Unknown to everyone in the city below, a race for survival was occurring in the border between the digital world and the plane of existence of which they were familiar.  
  
A tiny white creature frantically ran as fast as it could to escape another much larger, stronger animal, who was just as anxious to catch the small digital being for reasons only they knew. Right before the larger being was able to reach the little one, it was interrupted by a third. The two bigger entities started to fight against each other, enabling the other to escape. Just then, a portal opened up and the exhausted little one fell through, unconscious.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~  
  
Takato Matsuki was walking by the schoolyard with his digimon partner, Guilmon, when everything seemed to mute around him. The next second there was an extremely loud boom, he looked up, and there was a strange geyser like fountain in the sky.  
  
Then he noticed something else; a small object started falling rapidly from the geyser. Guilmon said it out loud, "Takato, I smell a digimon coming."  
  
'That must be the digimon! But... something's not right here.'  
  
He jumped over the fence and ran over to the spot where the minute digimon had fallen, Guilmon close behind.  
  
What he found surprised them both, the digimon was tiny and it was all white and had purple on its tiny feet and not so small ears. It also had a strange symbol on its forehead: an upside-down red triangle and three smaller black triangles on each of its sides.  
  
"I wonder who this little guy is? He can't be any more than a rookie, in fact-" Just then he noticed the little digimon had opened his big emerald eyes.  
  
"Hi.." The digimon seemed barely able to speak, but it needed to say something that was seemed to be important, so with the last of his strength, it started talking anxiously.  
  
"You must help me.*cough*. my name is Calumon. I bear something very precious that must not be lost. *groan*  
  
Takato looked over at Guilmon, who looked just as confused as he did.  
  
"What is it Calumon, can I do anything to help you? You don't look very good. What is this important thing you carry?" For some reason, Takato knew that he could trust this little digimon, and would do anything possible to help the tiny guy.  
  
"Never mind that, you'll know what I'm talking about soon enough. But. there is one thing that you can do Takato."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"There is no time to explain, just... give me your hand. I will tell you this.I am no longer strong enough to survive and will die soon, and a catastrophe will occur should I be deleted with this precious gift within me."  
  
Giving the young digital being the benefit of his doubt, Takato decided to agree. "Okay. I will carry this 'gift' for you, for as long as I'm alive, I promise."  
  
As he grasped Calumon's paw, he felt an intense shocking sensation travel through his hand, and it spread all through his body, getting stronger as it went. Without warning, everything turned dark.  
  
"Thank you Takato, I will see you again, in the near future. Goodbye."  
  
The digimon known as Calumon was no more, (a/n: not really, but that's for later) as his data flew, sparkling, into the air around Tamer and digimon and disappeared.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Downtown in an apartment building a few miles from the school, a young dark-haired boy wearing an orange vest sat at his computer, playing the latest video game, his terriermon watching from the bed beside him.  
  
He felt a sudden urge to look out his window, and as he walked over to it, Terriermon and he saw a flash of light and a huge rumble shook everything around, causing some objects to tumble to the floor.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"I don't know Henry, you think we should check it out?"  
  
"For once, that sounds like a good idea Terriermon, let's go!"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~  
  
On the other side of the city, a young girl with a very cold expression on her face leaned against the wall of an apartment listening to her c.d. player, her digimon hidden in the shadows nearby.  
  
"Humph, that was quick, it was probably a weak digimon anyway."  
  
Close by, her partner Renamon didn't look too sure. "I don't know Rika, I have the feeling something important just happened."  
  
"Whatever. It's not a problem for us to worry about anymore."  
  
".. Of course. Whatever you say."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
There you have it. The first chapter of my first story is done. Just to let everyone know, as said above, the cream puff loving Calumon has not gone, he has just found a new "residence". (Hint, hint) If you don't know what I mean, there is another story here that has the concept but a different situation; it's called "The Catalyst of Light" by Firehedgehog, who, by the way, I have permission from to use her idea.  
  
"Now you get to meet my Digimon partner, say hello buddy!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
A gold colored Guilmon with dark blue markings and hazard symbol enters the room with a dozen plates of assorted peanut butter dishes.  
  
"GoldGuilmon! What did I tell you about eating those!".  
  
"But AH. They're so good."  
  
"Ah, never mind, just don't eat so much next time. You'll make me go broke!"  
  
".Alright."  
  
GoldGuilmon is my creation, if you want to use him, please email me for permission at hazardangel@hotmail.com  
  
'Til next time. Later! 


	2. An Unexpected Trip

Here is the chapter once again, this time without the confusing markings. *crosses fingers* From now on I will answer all reviews at either the bottom or top of the chapter.  
  
Hitomi no Ryu: Try not to bash my muse again, he was my creation and I am keeping him through all of my fics, at least tolerate him alright? Thanks for the info.  
  
Deranged black kitten of doom: Neat name Oo; well, don't worry about me not updating, I've got up to chapter thirteen already typed and ready to post, as long as you guys/girls/people keep reviewing! Thanks for the support.  
  
Hitomi no Ryu (2): No problem there, at least for a while, Takato and Guilmon just biomerged, just not in the normal manner. Couples are already decided and won't change, just check the summary. Thanks again.  
  
YumeTakato: ^_^ Glad to see you too! Thanks for the review! (That rhymes!) *readers groan*  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, OK!!!  
  
The Light Ones Fate  
  
Ch. 2- The Unexpected Trip  
  
Images were flying around in the darkness around a teenager in his mental darkness, and many of them made no sense to the young tamer, but he knew they were important in some way. He tried to keep track of what they were showing him, but it was too late, he woke up. The first thing he noticed was that the scenery was not familiar at all.  
  
There was no one to be found, and there was something strange about his body, looking down at his hands, he found another surprise. The backs of them had two strange symbols; one looked like three red triangles sharing a side with each of the center triangle's. The other showed another black triangle, this one however, had three other black triangles touching it at each point, and a circle was placed with its line going through the exact point of contact the four triangles shared. Unknown to him, the first was the symbol of the Catalyst, the second the digital hazard.  
  
"What the Heck is going on here!?!?" 'Wait, is this my voice?'  
  
{Well now this is unexpected}  
  
"Hello?" The unexpected second voice was intriguing the young man. Strangely, he knew the voice was friendly, but other than that, the unfamiliarity of it made him fearful. "Who's there?" The voice sounded like it came from all around him. Not a good sign.  
  
{Takato look at our reflection in the water.}  
  
"Our?"  
  
There was a lake nearby, so the boy, now knowing himself to be Takato, decided to check his reflection as the voice suggested. What he saw made him faint dead away.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Henry reached the spot he thought the flash of light, and found something he didn't expect at all. Terriermon was wide-eyed as well.  
  
"What IS that?"  
  
"Don't ask me Henry, I thought you knew."  
  
There was a schoolyard just across the road, and what they saw was right in the middle of it. The only thing Henry could think of was 'that looks like one of those interdimensional portals I read about in those science fiction novels.'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Rika, feeling bored, decided to go ahead check what had happened, 'Nothing else to do, anyway.'  
  
Renamon was already able to see it from her vantage point a few streets closer, and she recognized it immediately.  
  
'What's a Digital Gate doing here?"  
  
Luckily for the vulpine digimon, Rika didn't catch her words. "What's up Renamon, you sound nervous."  
  
"You don't need to see it, there's nothing here but battle scars. I think that terriermon and his partner took care of it, I can see them leaving from there."  
  
"Okay... Whatever."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
What Takato saw now was the same thing in the reflection: a white masked head with what looked like a red demon's face as a visor, especially with the golden eyes. Then it spoke to him.  
  
"Hi Takato, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Wait a minute, I know your voice! Gu.Guilmon?"  
  
The downtrodden digimon perked up. "That's right!"  
  
"Wait a minute, am I, are you?"  
  
"We are sharing the same body Takato. What you see is us, as my mega form Gallantmon."  
  
"But. How?"  
  
"I don't know Takatomon. It might have to do the other digimon we ... saw..." The saurian digimon mentally slapped himself, "Oh right, you don't remember. What do you remember?"  
  
The boy paused, thinking. "Nothing much really, just everything about you and my name. There's something I don't get right now though. You haven't even become Growlmon or your ultimate form yet. How could this have happened?"  
  
"You're silly!"  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"It's Calumon Takato! Why do you sound so surprised?" Takato explained as succinctly as he could, with Guilmon adding hungry comments unnecessarily. "Oh. That can be amended later. But right now, you're seeing a small portion of my home. It's called the Digital World, what do you think of it? "  
  
"Well, it's...got trees..." Takato was still pretty shaken up (a/n: who wouldn't be?).  
  
"Let's get moving then!" Calumon was excited to be back in his home, even with the revelation that Takato had almost no memory whatsoever.  
  
Gallantmon slowly got up. As he noted before, he was surrounded by forest, and once he was stood up far enough to realize he was tall enough to see through the thin top branches of the trees, there seemed to be a mountain range nearby.  
  
"What now?"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~  
  
My second chapter is up! Yes, I know they're short, but they'll get longer, I promise. Henry and Rika will get more time as well.  
  
GoldGuilmon: AH, I thought you would be gone today.  
  
Me: Well, there was a change of plans, and I was able to come back early.  
  
GoldGuilmon: Ooooohhhh.. Good thing Takato and Rika aren't back from their vacation yet.  
  
Me: That's for sure. Let's keep this a secret okay. Oh, one more thing, I think Rukato will start happening in the next couple of chapters. Rukato Forever! 


End file.
